memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Deep Space 9 (II)
The image on the cover of Raise the Dawn is not the new DS9, as mentioned by the author on his Facebook page, but part of a construction facility that is building the new station. I think the facility is of the same type as that seen in "Relativity" at Utopia Planitia. -- DS9 Forever (talk) 22:11, July 25, 2012 (UTC) :Oops. That's my bad. -- Captain MKB 00:57, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::See I call that into question. If you look closely the starbase appears to be in a drydock facility near the mouth of the wormhole and is clearly under construction. It may not be what the author intended the station to be, but it appears that's the design that the artist came up with. I sincerely doubt that Starfleet would, after how hard it was to get approval to build the new station in Chapter 8, would build a smaller starbase then build a larger one... - NX1701G 11:58, July 26, 2012 (EDT) :Yeah, i didn't read the story, i was just trying to 1) add spoiler warnings that other users omitted and 2) reformat the links to avoid people using the disambiguant "new" (a POV violation, as the wiki doesnt 'exist' in any one time period where it would be 'new') and i thought expanding the article with a photo would be an improvement. regardless, novel cover artists rarely collaborate with authors regarding scenery, and this one is a loaded question - it does show a station next to a wormhole. even if there is a construction facility around the station, some of what we're seeing is the new station itself. :I dont believe there was a space station construction facility shown in Relativity - didnt that episode show starships being built? that would seem to be a different thing. -- Captain MKB 18:20, July 26, 2012 (UTC) ::Above the Akira on the right: http://images.wikia.com/memoryalpha/en/images/e/ea/UtopiaPlanitiaFleetYards.jpg -- DS9 Forever (talk) 18:19, July 29, 2012 (UTC) So the Utopia Planitia like station on the cover is NOT the new DS9? Meste17 (talk) 20:24, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :It's hard to say. On his Facebook page, David R George III mentioned that he has a say in the design of the cover of his new novel, Revelations and Dust, and some commenters have asked to see the new DS9. George has enigmatically replied "you never know". So, it could be that the facility on the cover of Raise the Dawn is just a temporary one. I guess we'll have to wait and see. -- Cyfa (talk) 06:19, March 15, 2013 (UTC) :As mentioned in the text of Raise the Dawn, the image on the cover is a construction facility and not the station itself. The novel also mentions on the last page what the new station design is, and it is definitely not what is depicted on the cover. Further, that description of the new DS9 in Raise the Dawn is actually seen on the cover of Revelation and Dust; it is also described again in that novel. Dragon Three (talk) 08:51, March 27, 2015 (UTC)